Dealing With Disorder
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sequal to Dealing with Massacre, Telepathy, Disaster. Bill has been taken, Molly is broken and Pam is trying to get Massacre back when all she wants to do is rip Pam to shreads.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dealing with Disorder :] another of the Dealing with series! I didn't plan on coming back with another but I just couldn't resist:] and for all the Bill fans out there he'll be majorly involved in this one :]**_

Sookie was wiping down the counter when Molly burst threw the door slamming it back into the wall, her fangs were out and she looked rumpled and beat up. Sam was quick to jump in front of Sookie, the beaten looking vampire dropped to the ground, "They took Bill!" she sobbed painfully, Sookie could see the blood tears run down his cheek.

Sookie pushed Sam out of the way and carefully walked closer to Molly, "Who took him?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." She moaned pitifully burring her head in her hands. Sam and Sookie stood in stunned silence as the young vampire wept on the floor. Neither knowing what to say.

"Molly, would you like me to take you home."

"Why would I let _you_ take me home you _shifter freak_." She hissed, "I need to talk to Massacre!" Sookie swallowed worriedly, Massacre had been away for months, Sookie hadn't seen her since January and it was now May.

She and Pam had gone off somewhere to be alone, not telling Sookie or Eric where they were.

"Childe get off your knees we are vampire we don't _grovel_." Eric said disapprovingly yanking her up by her arm, "even if it is to my lover, have some self-respect." He turned to Sookie, "Hello lover." He said happily.

"Eric, someone took Bill."

"What. Oh I guess that's not to good." He said looking down at the still sobbing Molly, "Get up _now _childe." Eric said kindly but still demanding. Molly got up her head still bowed. Sookie grabbed a napkin off of the table and handed it to her.

She took it, carefully and kindly so not to upset Eric, and wiped her eyes, "Now Molly who took Bill."

"I need to talk to Massacre." Molly repeated again.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"None of your business." She hissed.

"She's my _daughter _and you're my _childe. _It _is _my business." Molly looked down.

"I don't want to talk to _you _about it."

"Eric drop it." Sookie said, "Just drop it." Eric turned to look back at her and then sighed.

"Fine." He said, "You can talk to her later. Come lover, Molly." He ordered. Sookie huffed and didn't move. Eric looked back at her, "Lover?"

"I'm going _home, _Eric by myself and im going to bed. I will not be ordered around like I'm _beneath _you."

Eric sighed as she breezed by him out the door, Eric didn't dare touch her, Sam was standing right there and he wasn't in the mood to fight with the shifter.

**

Sookie got in her car and slammed the door shut with a huff and started the car. _Why does he think I'll come when he calls! Ugh im not a dog. _She thought annoyed and started the car driving back toward her house.

When she pulled up there was a person, she hoped sitting on her porch swing. Sookie rummaged around in her car for something to defend herself with and got out of the car slowly.

"It's just me Sookie." A voice drifted over slowly. Sookie lowered the car jack handle and slowly approached the porch.

"Massacre what's wrong?" she asked, _im so not in the mood for this. _She thought to herself.

"I can't be with Pam, can I sleep in your guest room?"

"Yeah of course." Sookie said, "If you need to talk I'm here."

"It's okay Sookie, I don't want to bother you with my problem." She sighed, Sookie noticed she wasn't, as glowing as brightly as normal. It was just a dull faded light. Sookie unlocked the door and let Massacre in.

"I'm going to be in my bathroom, knock if you need me. There's true blood and food in the fridge." Massacre nodded numbly and walked toward the guest room. Once there she curled up in the bed, after peeling off her coat and shoes, and cried painful sobs, tears. Real human tears poured from her eyes, soon becoming a mix of blood and salty tears in her hands.

**

Eric sighed and pulled up to the back parking lot of Fangtasia, a familiar silver KIA was parked in Pam's spot. Eric's face lit up. His children were back. He got out of the car and walked inside, he didn't like what he saw. In Pam's office was Pam in a ball on the floor crying. Her room looked like a tornado had gone through it, he could smell Massacre had been here, but left. Pam's pictures were sprawled across the floor, a vase lay in broken piece's on the floor, shoes and clothes were throw about. A third and fourth smell filled the room, two other women, humans. A waitress most likely who'd come in with her friend to check on Pam.

"Molly go wait in my office." Eric demanded kicking the door shut and kneeling beside Pam pulling her body into his lap and stroking her hair softly.

"Master I'm so stupid." Pam sobbed. Eric sighed and continued to stroke her hair, "I feel so dumb! I shouldn't have done that." The last part she said softly.

"What did you do Pam?"

"I was hungry, the waitress, the blonde/green haired one came in and offered me her blood. I said no, at first. But then she cut her self and I couldn't stop myself the blood made me so-I don't know but then there was groping and Massacre walked in." Eric felt the anger welling up inside him, "Its not her fault. It's mine master." Pam said, "don't be angry with her." This is why Eric liked her, she always owned up to stuff that was _her _fault. If it wasn't she would blame the responsible.

"Shush Pam, don't worry." She sobbed harder balling up her hands in Eric's shirt. He held her closer, "do you know where she went?" Pam shook her head. Eric sighed and continued to stroke her hair.

**

"Massacre, come on. You need to come out." Sookie sighed leaning against the wall.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what's wrong." Sookie said.

"Then come in here."

"I have girl scout cookies, popcorn and monster plus movies down stairs, if you want you can come down." Sookie said going back down the stairs. Massacre pouted and the tromped down stairs dropping down on the couch next to Sookie and grabbed some girl scout cookies beginning the story of what happened.

Reviews? :]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Reviews that makes me so happy :D**_

Eric had Molly clean up Pam's office and took Pam back to her house. He left her in her coffin, still sobbing and went outside and sat on her porch. His shirt, heaven forbid he wear white and stay clean, was covered in blood tears. He ran his hand through his hair before pulling out his phone and calling the only person he could think of, Sookie.

**

Sookie looked down at her cell phone, Eric. She ignored the call and then texted him, "Pick a movie it's your turn." Sookie said. Massacre picked out Underworld before going into the kitchen, she dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sam, its Massacre I'm back. Yes I can work tomorrow." She hung up the phone and curled back up on the couch to wait for the movie to start.

**

Massacre is with me.

Eric flipped the phone closed and sighed; she was safe that was all that mattered at the moment. He looked up at the sky; the sun was beginning to rise. He went inside and crawled into the spare coffin and went to sleep.

**

Sookie and Massacre both feel asleep watching The Ring. When they woke up both were curled in tight balls at each end of the couch. There was a loud banging knock on the front door scaring both girls out of there sleep, "Sookie! Massacre!" it was Sam.

"Go away!" Massacre groaned as Sookie got up to open the door.

"It's 3:30 I thought you were dead!" Sam exclaimed hugging Sookie.

"Speak for her. I am." Massacre grumbled stretching out like a cat.

"Your not."

"Okay, I'm _half_-dead." She said tiredly yawning.

Sookie laughed, "Come on get dressed." She said, "Go back to work." She said to Sam. He sighed and headed back out the door. Massacre and Sookie went to their rooms to change, most of massacre's clothes were still there, she had taken one bag with her on her trip.

They met down stairs and Sookie drove them to work. Massacre worked robotically the rest of the day and into the night when Eric came in she took his order, she didn't even seem to recognize him as she grabbed the blood and put it in the mic when she pulled it out, without the cloth she didn't even notice it was hot as she set it down. Eric grabbed it and hisses in pain.

Massacre looked down at him and then at her hand which was red, "oh." Eric stood up and grabbed her pulling her toward the back where the sink was and turned it on cold before shoving her hand down in it.

"Massacre!" Sookie shrieked, "What happened." Her hand was fire engine red and she had a glazed over expression. Sookie shook her arm; the glazed over look faltered for a moment and then fell back in place.

"Eric, did you talk to Pam?" Sookie asked after they had settled Massacre into her bed.

"Yes. She wants to come over."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sookie said.

"I know." Eric sighed running his hand over his face and then pulling Sookie closer to him, "But they _are _bonded. Even though Massacre is blocking it."

"They were bonded before though."

"When they left, they were gone to make it permanent and it is stronger then anything. Almost as strong as ours." Sookie looked thoughtfully toward the direction of Massacre's room and then back at the blank TV screen.

"Do you have any idea where Bill is?" Sookie asked hopfully.

"Sorry lover, I haven't molly's been wailing in my office for two days now. Nobody can seem to tell what she's talking about."

"Have you checked Bill's house?" Eric glared down at her and she shrunk away.

"Sorry I'm just so stressed." Eric said. Sookie could understand that, his favorite childe was broken, his daughter as well, his newest childe also confused and his other childe missing. That was very stressful.

"It's okay Eric." Sookie smiled leaning into him.

"Can we take a bath?" he asked hopefully. Sookie nodded and Eric picked her up carrying her into the bathroom.

**

Pam silently moved through Fangtasia, she had been hearing a terrible wailing coming from Eric's office and it was starting to tick her off. It was Molly curled up in a ball on his carpet, she smelled horrid and Pam wanted to throw her in a pool or something.

"What's wrong with you?" Pam asked.

"None of you damn business." Pam raised an eyebrow at her, "Someone took Bill. They took him! I can't say who but if someone read my mind, maybe they could see!" she continued, "Where is Massacre." Pam slammed the door shut and stormed away.

**

Massacre stumbled down the stairs, her head and hands hurt, she could hear Sookie and Eric in the bathroom, she grabbed a coat and dipped out the front door to avoid hearing any noise and headed for Fangtasia. She needed to talk to Molly.

When she walked in she spotted Pam near the bar, she turned her back to Pam and continued toward Eric's office, "Molly?" she called opening the door.

"MASSACRE!" she yelled, "You have to read my mind! Tell me who took him! Please." The last word was more of a whimper then a word.

Massacre reached out, to comfort her, and was immediately hit with images. All of Bill, nasty images she wretched her hand back and almost puked all over the floor. Things she didn't want to see, Molly and Bill together, things Bill had told Molly, and last of what was happening to Bill now. Pam was at the door immediately reaching for Massacre who spun around and slapped her across the face sending her into the wall, "Don't touch me _ever again Pam._" The last words came out in a hiss as the girl shifted forms and dashed out of the room heading back toward Sookie's house.

When she got there Sookie and Eric were curled up on the couch. Massacre went over and rubbed her head on Eric's hand. He looked down, "Massacre what is it?" she jumped up on Sookie.

"She saw something's from Molly, only what was happening to him. She doesn't know who took him or where."

"Why can't she just talk to me."

"Pam." Sookie answered.

"Massacre go back to bed, you to lover, its almost sun rise."

Sookie nodded and went to her room Massacre curled up on the chair and stared at the door with ice blue eyes.

"Ayslin, don't be so harsh on Pam. She's punishing herself as it is." Eric said before disappearing out the door.

**

_**Next chapter probably will be up after the weekend. Review please?**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Massacre followed Sookie to work into her cat form. The little blonde fur ball lay absently on an empty bar stool staring into space. A few people walked by and stroked her fur before walking on, other's ignored her and one complained to Sam about having an animal in his bar. Sam didn't say anything just chased Massacre off the stool. She moved to go lay in the middle of a pool game, not moving any of the balls but disrupting the game.

The men didn't seem to mind they sat and pet her for a little until she nipped at them and stalked off. Agitated, she kicked the 8 ball into the 6 ball and it bounced into the rest of them. She curled back up on a bar stool and fell asleep.

Sookie sighed and looked down at Massacre, she couldn't wake her up. She carefully scooped the tiny kitten into her arms and carried her out to the car. She was having a dream about her vacation, before Pam ruined it. Sookie shoved the thoughts out of her head and laid Massacre in the passenger seat before driving off toward Fangtasia.

**

Eric sighed and stared at Molly, "again, who took him?"

"I CANT SAY! I can't even think it!" Molly sobbed. The door swung open, neither saw anyone come in until a blonde kitty jumped into Eric's lap and standing with her paws on his chest.

She rubbed her head on his face and shoved the images through to him. "Fellowship of the sun?" the cat shook its head and sent more to him, "Humans and Weres?"

The cat sent more, "a were, two humans and a vampire." The cat nodded and sat down on his lap tail flicking ears pulled back and hissed violently.

"Bad kitty." Eric scolded playfully as Pam walked in; her face was bruised with a hand print, "Very bad kitty."

"There is a human here to see you."

"Pam, Sookie is always here."

"It's not Sookie." She said, "Some man."

Eric stood up, the cat dropping to the ground, and walked out. Massacre followed behind him quickly. The man was sitting at the bar watching the door way that led to his office door intently.

"I have been told you would like to speak with me?"

"Yes." The man said a stood up, he was shorter then Eric, and way smaller, but he threw a punch anyways, knocking Eric to the ground, "Have a nice day Mr. Northman." And then he left.

"MASTER!" Pam yelled, Massacre followed after the man and jumped on him digging her claws into his thigh. He shook his leg and sent her flying across the bar and changing back to her human form landing behind the bar with a thud.

Thankfully no human's but Sookie were in the bar to see her change to a human. They all ran over to her helping her to her feet. She stood wobbling for a moment before slumping back down to the ground.

"Someone get her some clothes." Eric growled. Pam stood up and ran into the back room and came back with clothes for her. She dressed her, against Massacre's will, and helped her into a booth. Vampire's were all perked up and watching, "Close that door. No human are aloud in." one of them looked at Sookie.

"She stays." Eric growled. The vampire backed away and closed the door without a word.

"Massacre." Eric said softly.

"My ass hurts." She groaned, "But I know where Bill is."

"Bill? What about Bill? Where is he?" Molly was jumping about right in Massacre's face. Massacre's eyes snapped open and she reached out and slapped Molly upside the head.

"They have him in an abandoned building in the woods." Massacre sighed sitting up slightly and wincing, "Don't know which woods, but the building has a few windows, most of the vampire's hide in the corner. Bill's gets a few minutes of sun everyday." She sat up all the way, "and Molly if you even _try _to go after them you will die. Don't be stupid and foolish."

"Well work up a plan." Eric said, "And we'll get him back. Neither of you will be in on this plan. Sookie you take Massacre with you and go home. Pam take Molly home with you please."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He said and walked away. Massacre carefully slid out of the booth and followed Sookie out to her car. When they got home Sookie crawled into her bed and Massacre secured the house.

"Sookie I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before disappearing. About 20 minutes later she was back secured the house again before taking up post outside Sookie's bedroom.

--

The next morning Sookie opened her door and found a drone-like Massacre sitting outside her door, a baseball bat rested at her feet. She walked around her, careful not to touch her not wanting a repeat of Daytona, and walked down the stairs to cook breakfast.

Massacre came down stairs sometime shortly after and sat down at the table, base ball bat back at her feet again. Sookie set down a plate in front of her before setting one down for herself and digging in. Massacre picked at it and then stood up before going to the front door and looking out, "your brothers coming up." She said. Her voice was detached, she was in full protection mode.

"Massacre, stop acting like a robot. It's fine. Chill."

She shook her head and closed her eyes resting her head on the door and sighed, "I'm going to shower, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." She said scrapping both plates into the garbage as Jason opened the front door.

"Sook? You here?"

"In the kitchen." She called back setting the dishes in the sink and turning to face her brother.

"Hey Sookie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Jason." She said walking over to the fridge "would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." He said sitting down at the table. Sookie got out the orange juice and two glasses. She poured one for herself and one for Jason before returning it to the fridge and sitting down with Jason.

"What do you want Jason?" Sookie asked, it came out more mean then she intended but she didn't care.

"What a guy can't just come visit his sister."

"Not you Jason." Sookie sighed. Massacre froze in the door way.

"He smells." She commented going to the fridge and pulling out a true blood.

"Holy frick! I thought vampires didn't wake during the day!"

"Good thing im not a vampire." She commented popping the lid off and placing the blood in the mircowavve.

"Sookie?"

"Massacre, this is my brother, Jason. Jason this-." _Massacre?_

_Eric's daughter. _

"Eric's daughter Massacre." She said as Massacre gulped down her True Blood and tossed it in the garbage. She crossed her arms and leaned on the counter staring intently at Jason.

"Eric's d-daughter?" he asked clearly scarred.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well when two people get this feeling for each other they-." Jason glared at Massacre who just stared back at him boredly.

He turned to Sookie, "why is she here?"

"She is my roommate."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her here by herself and getting hurt." Massacre said, "you must leave now." She said her eyes now staring daggers out the window. Sookie looked up and saw a cat demon prowling up to the back door, "Jason get out now." Massacre said.

"Jason, I'll call you later, leave please and go out the front door." Sookie said propelling her brother toward the front door and out as Massacre walked to the back door and walked out.

_Who are you?_

_Who are __**you**__?_

_I live here. Again who are you?_

_I am Bianca. Eric Northman sent me here._

_Oh really?_

_Caric._

_Come in. _she turned and walked back into the house Bianca followed her. Sookie was sitting at her table again, now in her uniform, and waiting.

"Sookie this is Bianca. My dad sent her over."

_He sent to me to tell you Pam has gone missing._

_What?! _Massacre thought loudly dropping into her chair.

_Someone kidnapped her from outside her house. Nobody knows where she is. _

Massacre sat there looking down at the table, "Go find Bill and Pam."

_I cannot just be- _Massacre slammed her chair back and glared down at the neko-demon below her, "Now." She growled. The neko scrambled out of the house.

"Massacre." Sookie called carefully.

Massacre looked up, "come on you need to get to work." And the robot was back. Sookie followed her out to the car. Massacre didn't say anything else all day.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews:D**

**~E.S.C.N**


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Fangtasia was silent Massacre stared out the window. Sookie sighed and parked her car. Massacre got out surveying the area and opened the door for Sookie walking in behind her. Eric beckoned them to the back rooms.

"I take if Bianca found you?"

"Yep, and Massacre has been like this all day."

Eric sighed, "Well Bianca said she found them."

"Where?" Massacre asked.

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Eric."

"Massacre."

"Dad! Tell me!"

"Their near your house. Don't you dare go now!" she didn't make a move though.

"I want back up. Now." She growled.

"There's three vampire's waiting to go."

"I'll be back." She said walking out, "who's here for the raid?"

Three huge vampires stood up and walked over to her, "you're Massacre?"

"Yep. Come on." She said walking out the door_. Time to Rampage_. She thought amused.

--

They stopped outside the house; they could hear people moving around inside and Massacre slowly approached the window. She nearly puked when she saw what was going on.

"That is _so not_ what I wanted to see." She said, "they're not here."

One of the vampire's moved up to the window. He grimaced and moved back, "I could have lived without that."

"Either they moved them or Bianca lied to us."

"Bianca, is she a shifter?"

"Cat demon."

"She's a lying traitor she works with the fellowship."

"But the fellow ship isn't behind theres to much witch involvment and other supes."

"They know all about them." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Captured by the fellowship."

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give." She said holding hers out he sighed and gave in. _hmm okay. He's safe. _

"Alright you pass."

"You two too." They all passed her test and they walked back toward Fangtasia.

"So we know what? Nothing?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Great." Massacre sighed and dropped into a chair.

"What happened?"

"They moved them, or well Bianca's working with the fellow ship."

If Eric was one of those animanicas he would have blown up, his face turned red and he slammed his hand down on the table so hard it flipped up, the only thing that saved massacre's face from the blow was one of the three burly vamps yanking her out of her chair.

"Thanks." She mumbled under her breath, "Dad, please don't break anything." She could feel a headache starting.

"Did you just call him dad?"

"No." Massacre replied rubbing her temples.

"You two go find Bianca. By the way my name is Derik."

"Nice to meet you Derik, I'm Massacre."

"I know who you are Ayslin." Massacre froze and spun to face the man, "What-who-How?"

"I am a friend of your fathers. I set your mom and Eric up." He grinned proudly Eric groaned.

"Ew." She sighed, "There has to be some way we can find them."

"Well for now, Derik take your most trusted man and go home with Sookie and Massacre."

"Are you kidding me!" Massacre screamed, "I am _not _a child and I do not need to be babysat!"

"You are a child still!"

"I only 100 years younger then you!"

"You are still a child!" he screamed. They were in eachothers faces now, "You are _my _child and I don't want anything happening to you! So you will listen to me and I don't care if you don't like it!"

"I am not going to be babysat!" she screamed again. Eric glared at her and she glared back.

_**Chapter 5 up soon :D**_

_**~W.M.S**_


	5. Chapter 5

"I cant believe im being babysat!" Massacre pouted hugging the pillow tighter to her chest, "It's so stupid!"

"Aww it can't really be that bad, the guys could be ugly." Sookie joked trying to lighten Massacre's mood. It didn't work.

"I don't care if they were the top 3 super models in the world. It's demeaning."

"You'll be thankful for it." Sookie sighed, "you know something is bound to happen."

"Shut it." Massacre said burring her face in the pillow, "How come your not bothered by this?"

"Because I learned its better to just go along with Eric on these sorts of things, saves a lot of trouble." Sookie said, "And besides isn't that what your doing?"

"No im living here until my house is done." She said and got up, "I'm going to go see if there doing anything helpful."

"You're just trying to find a reason to get rid of them."

"Totally." She grinned and walked out. It was raining and cold, bad weather for most people. Massacre just ignored it, she saw one of Derik's vamps huddled in a squat, and he tensed when he saw her, then realized it was her and continued to watch everyone.

There was another guy over in the other corner sitting by the base of the tree, he gave a respectful nod and turned back to what he was doing. Derik was perched in a tree, she didn't even think he noticed her. She silent as a cat got into the woods and jumped up onto the branch behind him.

"See anything scary." She asked in a little kids voice.

He jumped visibly, "Damn it you scared me!"

"Why weren't you paying attention?" she grinned. He glowered at her and leaned on the trunk, "I was watching that." He said pointing to the road, there was a red car, a tall man, chubby face. It was weird and looked totally wrong on him, from here she could see he had a knife and someone was watching them with binoculars, a man, or was it a woman, with long brown hair, long fingers, skinny and boney.

"Hmm I think I should go investigate. Care to join me?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll just watch."

"Suit your self." She said jumping into another tree and appearing hanging off the branch slightly, "See anything nice?"

"What the-where'd you come from?" the first chubby faced one said.

"No where. Everywhere." She said.

"Don't converse just shoot." The other one barked.

The man pulled out a cross bow, "Oh look your Buffy the vampire slayer." He pulled the trigger and the arrow went into her stomach. She looked down at it and dropped out of the tree. The man yelped.

"Did I kill her?"

"No you dumb shit." The other man said and walked over to her and kicked her in the side, she rolled over and glared.

"That hurt." She grabbed his ankle and pulled the man down jamming the back end of the arrow into his gut, "See?"

"Derik!"

"Yes?"

"Grab Buffy." She said shoved the guy/girl off of her body, "Other vamp guys! One take the car the other grab him/her." She slowly started toward the house following behind Derik who was carrying the knocked out Buffy over his shoulder. The other two vamps grabbed the car and then he/she and followed behind them.

They tied them to chairs and massacre did a sucky patch up job on the guy/girl before Derik carted her up to the bathroom to get the arrow out of her gut.

"This is gunna hurt." Derik informed as he broke the arrow head off.

"I know." Massacre was currently digging her nails into Derik's back, he sighed and shoved the arrow all the way through, Massacre squeezed his shoulder and howled in pain.

"I'm so sorry." Derik said dropping the arrow on the floor and peeling massacre's shirt off. He wrapped up her stomach after cleaning the wound and then left her there. She was in to much pain for him to be around. It was his fault she was even hurt.

Massacre was struggling to hold herself together, literally, her fae, vampire, neko-demon, and shifter, her powers all trying to come out to heal her, but she was trying to suppress them, she couldn't let anyone find out what she was, she might be the many child but nobody but her needed to know that.

"I have to go." She gasped and jerked forward and out of the house, "Ill be back!" she stumbled down the steps and climbed into her car. She sped down the driveway and toward Merlots, the only place she could think of.

She stumbled into the bar, gaining stares from the few people in there, and up to the bar, "where's Sam?"

"In his trailer." Massacre turned around and ran back out toward Sam's trailer and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"M-Massacre." She whispered.

Sam opened the door, after taking in her appearance he helped her up and let her in, "Lay on the couch ill get you something to drink."

"Milk if you have it." She sighed and collapsed on his couch.

"Alright. Feel free to change nobody but me is here." She nodded and closed her eyes letting her body take over. Sam set a bowl down next to the cat that now occupied his couch and locked his door and closed the blinds.

Massacre rolled over and lapped up the milk thankfully, _mm that was good._

"What happened?"

_I dunno some weird guys, though one of them could be a girl, were watching Sookie's house. I went to investigate and one of them shot me with an arrow. Derik had locked them up down stairs, I had to leave before I passed out._

"Why?"

_The arrow had poison on it I think._

"Are you okay to go home now?" she nodded and sighed.

_No clothes._

"I'll lend you some." He went into his room and grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt then went out his front door. Massacre shifted back and pulled the clothes on, her wound was almost healed.

"Follow behind me." Massacre said getting into her car. Sam got in his truck and followed behind Massacre back to Sookie's the two vampire's were still sleeping.

"Where's Derik?"

"I have no clue." Sookie shrugged as she headed into her room.

"Sam can you watch them?" massacre said pointing to the bound vampires.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Massacre said rushing out the door as quickly as she could, "Derik?" she called, she spotted the other two sort of, it had started raining harder now, "Derik?" she called again.

"What?" came the gruff response from somewhere in the bushes.

"Why are you out here?"

"Why are _you _out here? You should be inside, you could get hurt or sick."

"You need to come help me interrogate Buffy and the he/she." Massacre pouted. Even through the pouring rain she could see his face go from angry to shocked and then he sighed and got up walking her into the house.

"Are they up?"

"That one moved." Sam said meaning 'Buffy'.

"Oh goody." Massacre smiled and crouched down next to his chair, "Good morning Darling." The guy visible jumped at seeing the girl staring up at him.

"What-who are you?"

"Was the question what am I or who am I?"

"Mass-Whats going on?"

"Hmm? Go back to be darling." Massacre smiled sweetly smiling at Sookie.

"What? Uhm okay." Sookie appeared to be in a daze. Massacre smiled.

"So what's your name handsome?"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked again.

"Oh how in credibly rude of me," the smile wiped off her face and she glowered at him, "I am your worst nightmare." The she smiled, "Who are you?"

"I am Apollo." He answered.

"Thank explains the arrow." She glared.

"what?" Derik asked.

"Apollo the Greek god of music, prophecies, poetry and archery." She explained.

"How do you know so much about us?" Apollo asked.

"I have had many names. One of them was Enyo."

"Enyo?" Derik asked.

"Goddess of War."

"I thought that was Ares."

"He's the god. The proper definition of Enyo is goddess of _destructive _War." Massacre sighed, "whos he/she?"

"Eros."

"Mmm, that explains the untellable sex."

Derik sighed, "Eros is the god of sex, lust and love."

"Okay I'm going to let you have your way." Derik bowed out of the room and out the door.

"So, Apollo, where is my lover?"

"Your lover?"

"Who sent you here?" she growled.

"I wont tell." Massacre grabbed his throat and lifted him up, with his chair. From this angle he didn't look as chubby as she thought, "I cant-cant breath."

She let go of his throat and he collapsed on the floor, "Tell me who sent you."

"Fellow Ship of The Sun."

"Why?"

"What do you mean? I work for them."

"Liar." She said, "I've seen in your head. You cant work with them."

"He's not, Eros, I don't know who he is. But they took my Eros. They'll kill him!" the man honestly looked around ready to cry.

She knelt next to him and put her hand on his head, _"Kill her. Kill the Many Child and the Telepath if you ever want to see Eros again." _

"I-I-I'm sorry." Massacre said, "Come on, I'll get you a new chair. Do you know anything about him?"

"He's a vampire. That's all I know."

"Alright." Massacre got him a new chair, "I'm sorry if anything happens to Eros, but you aren't killing anyone."

"I understand. Enyo. I will have to destroy you." Massacre nodded she knew what anyone would do for love, even a Greek god.

"It will be a fun fight." Massacre agreed.

"Now time to wakey-wakey!" she said twisting the he/she's hair in her hand and yanking his head up, "come on!"

"Hmm, wha-where am I? Apollo?"

"I'm here Eros." He answered.

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't make me separate you. So do _you_ know where I can find my lover?"

"Your lover?"

"Ah what is it with you two hopeless." She sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to use more extream methods, shall I?"

Sookie sighed and got out of her bed heading out to the pourch, "Miss Sookie, shouldn't you be inside?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché." Sookie smiled, "Shes using primevil stuff on them. I decided to let her deal with them herself."

"Derik! Help me I need to move them!"

"Or not. Stay inside with Sam please. Oi! Rogers! Clean up the kitchen, Spotless." The man nodded and rushed inside with Derik. Sookie followed slowly behind and sat in her living room with Sam.

"Hey Sookie, can't sleep?"

"Nope." She sighed, "I'm worried about Bill and Pam."

"Maybe you should take a bath it ought to calm you down some?"

"Yeah, thank I think I will do you mind, sitting near my bedroom door, I know it sounds stupid but."

"No its fine I can do it."

"Thanks." He smiled and nodded. Sookie got her bath ready and sunk in to it happily.

An hour later she crawled into her bed, as the sun rose her eyes closed and she went into dreamland.

_**Are we getting closer to Bill and Pam? Review and you'll find out faster. Pwease? With Eric on top?**_

_**~W.M.S**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Lover?"_ the voice was both in Sookie's head as well as her ear.

"_Eric?" _

"Good morning, well good evening you slept through the day, are you alright?" his face was inches from her, his long body sprawled over her, his blue eyes shined with worry.

"I'm fine; I was worrying about Massacre last night. That's all."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Is she here?"

"No, I thought maybe you knew where she was."

"I-no I don't at all."

"Well Derik is missing and his lackey's won't tell me where he is." Anger flashed in his eyes briefly.

"She was torturing some guys, Said she was going to take them somewhere else."

"Her house maybe. I-you don't want to come with."

"N-no! I do, I mean I don't want to see it but, I don't want to stay here." She begged.

"Alright get dressed come on." Eric moved off of her and sat on her bed. She changed quickly and allowed Eric to carry her outside. He skipped his car and just ran. They came to a stop outside a house, it was empty but very elegant, two stories with an attic and a basement. Even Sookie could smell the blood. Her stomach dropped.

Eric kissed her softly, "you brave you don't have to come in."

"I-I want to." She declared annoyed that her voice cracked.

"Alright." He took her hand and opened the door slowly walking in, "Massacre!"

"Eric, im here. Im fine. Please leave." Massacre's voice drifted back.

"Ma-Eric." Derik gulped and dropped a metal bowl on the ground.

"Where is she?"

"I can't say." Derik said quickly, Eric grabbed his hair and jerked his head up.

"I wont say." He said.

"Eric, just put Derik down and go."

Eric dropped Derik and ran up stairs, then came back and ran down to the basement. Sookie followed Derik down stairs and found Massacre lying on a bed, her eyes were closed her brows furrowed in pain, and her neck had a cut on it. Her leg a huge gash her arm was in a brace and she had a huge cut from her breast bone down to her pelvis.

Apollo was lying in a heap on the ground as well, his chest cut in the same manor as Massacre's, he had a hole in his leg, and a cut on his face, his throat also cut. He wasn't breathing. Sookie noticed he was glowing sort of.

'Eros' was in way worse condition his leg had a huge gash in it from his inner-thigh circling around down to right above his knee. His chest was cut up along with his face, one arm was in a cast the other in a brace and his ankle was bound.

"What the hell happened in here?" Eric demanded.

"I said get out, I meant it Eric. This is between me and them."

"Who are they?"

"They were sent by the Fellow Ship." _Im going to be fine._

_What? He almost killed you._

_He has to he was sent to kill the Many Child and the Telepath; I told him I was both. Get her out now! _

_No im not leaving you!_

_Leave now! He won't be able to hurt me, we're equally matched. He won't kill me, I know it. Now get __**out! **_

Eric looked obviously angered, "_I rescind your invitation Eric Northman, now get the hell out!"_

Against his will Eric began slowly moving outside glowering, "you go too." Sookie nodded and bent down to kiss her head.

"Be careful." She closed her eyes and Sookie walked out leaving Derik to clean them up.

"Did you find out anything Massacre?"

"I'm sorry I made you disobey him."

"I am not his anymore; Mistress."

"I know, thank you Derik." He nodded.

_Last night_

"_Massacre! Massacre! Wake up!" Derik's panicked voice filled the empty house._

"_What, is she? Oh goddess, did-did I do that to her?"_

_Derik glared up at him, "Did you do this to her?"_

"_I-I don't know, we were all fighting, I-I just want my Eros back!" the man sobbed._

"_D-don't cry." She whispered._

_Apollo looked up, "Im so sorry."_

"_Im fine ya big baby." She joked, "You think I'd die __**that **__easily. Pft! Now can you leave us for a second? Go play dead." He nodded and disappeared. _

"_I can't have you telling Eric." _

"_I but he's my master."_

"_No not anymore." Massacre said and yanked him down to her, she bit into his neck and began drinking down his blood, __**you are mine. You will obey me and nobody else. **__She pulled back and he dropped to the floor beside her. _

"I'm sorry I did that."

"I understand."

"Listen to me, you don't have to do everything I say if I ask you and you don't feel the pull to do it, don't. I only will command you a little bit. Other then that you don't have to."

"I know it's demeaning, belonging to someone younger then you and im sorry I did that. It was wrong."

"It is okay." Derik said sincerely, "Now sit up." She nodded and obliged painfully.

"Tie them up when you're done, Im not done with them, but im close, Im close to Pam."

"Alright, just rest I will watch over you." She nodded and lay back down. She heard him shuffling around tying up the god and the god-wannabe.

"Miss, would you like something to eat?"

"Mmm, yes." She smiled.

"Pizza."

"Yes!" she giggled.

"I'll order some. Be back." He said and left the room.

Massacre smiled and adjusted slightly on her bed, "I thought he'd never leave."

Her green eyes snapped open and she bolted up, "Eros…"

"Oh please you know and I know that I'm not Eros."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Massacre said.

"Yes you do, Many Child. You know im not Eros. And he knows I know."

"Baka!" Apollo suddenly yelled jerking forward, "Urusai!"

"Would you stop? I hate Japanese!" 'Eros' yelled. Apollo was silent now, "and when I get free the fellow ship will know. They will hunt you down and kill Pam." Massacre jumped up and was about to slam 'Eros' into the wall.

Apollo stopped her, "He wants you to do that so he is free." She managed to jerk her body sideways and crash into Apollo instead.

"Thanks." She mumbled under her breath standing up.

He nodded and remained on the pile of broken wood beneath him, "I'm separating you two." Massacre decided and yanked Apollo up and carrying up stairs.

"You can stay in here. Don't even try to talk telepathically I _will _here you." And then she walked out.

"Alright, so if your not Eros who are you?" Massacre asked.

"Do you really think im a god?"

"Nope, but it could be your name."

"I'm Fagan Johnson."

"And why are you in the fellow ship Fagan?"

"I've done wrong I've killed innocent humans. Just like you I deserve to die. I get to die, after I kill you."

"I'm sure you can try but I doubt you'll be able to." He growled at her, "Im so scared." She said as the door opened.

"Oh! Pizza! Gimme!"

"Gimme Gimme Never gets." Derik chuckled passing her the box, "Give Apollo some. I'll take care of Fagan." He raised an eye brow at her and then disappeared with a piece of pizza.

"Are you really-."

"No I have no intention of feeding you, Baka." Massacre said taking a huge bite out of her pizza and swallowing it.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Hai." She answered.

"Don't be so pig-headed."

"Are you trying to say I have a big head?" Massacre glared.

"Yes."

She beamed, "thank you, Baka."

"Are you going to continue calling me that?"

"Hai." She took another bite and leaned on the wall.

Fagan glared at her and closed his eyes with a sigh, "Can I at least have some blood?"

"No."

"I need to heal."

"No you don't. You can choke and die for all I care." Massacre glared, "I don't need you _alive. _You mean nothing to me." She answered sweetly, "The only person I want is my lover back. I can get her back without you."

_**A.N Baka, for those of you that don't know, Mean's Idiot in Japanese. And urusai means shut up. (Im not positive but I think it does.)**_

_**So interesting chapter right? I thought so. Thanks for the reviews. Im going to try and make all of my chapters longer and I hope I can. **_

_**Reviews would make me very happy :] **_

_**~W.M.S**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Massacre." Derik called softly.

"Hmm?" she asked sitting up slightly and opening her eyes.

"Wow, I never noticed that your eyes were blue and green."

"Only occasionally, when I'm really hurt or in cat form." She smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Oh yes, the Shifter, Sam, is here to see you."

"Thank you, stay here and watch him?"

"Okay Mistress." He smiled and sat down on the bed. Massacre carefully got up and hobbled up the stairs to her door. She didn't really care much that all she was wearing was a shredded up shirt and a skirt/shorts deal made from her ripped up sheets.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Eric asked me to come talk to you." Sam sighed, "And I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Im fine." She sighed and moved back, "Come on in. Don't bother telling Eric any of this, okay?"

"Alright. So have you gotten any closer?"

"No, the only thing I've gotten is that the vampire guys real name is Fagan." She sighed, "Anyways, I'm too tired to torture him."

"Alright maybe you should rest. You look like he-. Sorry." He dug in his pocket to pick up his ringing phone, "Hello? What? Sookie!? Shit! Yes I'll be down soon."

"Derik! Im going out. Go ahead and sleep." Massacre said, "Take me with you."

"I-."

"That wasn't a request."

"Fine." He sighed and helped her out to the car before driving off toward his trailer. The police were already there.

"Whose she?" one of them asked Sam as the beat up girl stumbled out of the car.

"This is Sookie's roommate Massacre." Sam said, "Can we talk inside please?"

"Yes." The officer said and followed the two inside.

"What happened to her?" the second woman asked.

"I got in a fight. I'll be okay." She said, "I'm more worried about Sookie."

"We're going to need your full name."

"Massacre Rampage. Here's my ID." She said handing it to her.

"Thank you. Where were you last night?"

"At a friend's house, I think."

"You think?"

"I got beat up, and left in the woods, I don't know where but there was a house there somewhere. Sam found me."

"How did you do that Sam?"

"Someone called me and told me where to find her." He answered.

"Okay, are you filing charges?"

"No, deal with Sookie." Massacre said, "I want to find her."

"Sam I'll be back." Massacre sighed and slowly stumbled out the door and toward the bar, she managed to sneak in unseen and got into Sam's office a note lay on his desk, in pretty old English said, Massacre Horror. She picked it up and slipped it into her shirt and snuck back out. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water and sat down at the bar.

When the police finally left Sam came back in to find Massacre asleep at the bar, "We can't wake her up."

"Just leave her." Sam shrugged, "get back to work." He demanded and then scooped the cup of water off the counter.

The waitresses tried to ignore the sleeping woman, patrons who came in stared, poked and prodded the woman, she growled at the savagely and then they left her alone and laughed hysterically as new comers did the same.

Eventually she got pissed off and punched someone, which was Jason, "Hell! Don't do that! What do you know about my sister?" he demanded off the sleeping woman, "WAKE UP! NOW!" he screamed.

"Bloody 'ell don't get your panties in a knot," Massacre murmured, "take me somewhere safe and I'll tell you."

"Fine; come on."

"I'm a little beat up." She pointed out. Jason sighed and helped her up supporting her all the way out to his truck. He tossed her in the bed of his truck; someone sat in the passenger seat and drove off toward his house.

Both were-panthers helped her into the house and set her on the couch, "were going to make lunch do you want anything?"

"Water please." Jason nodded and the two disappeared. Massacre took this time to read her letter.

**Massacre,**

**No doubt you are close to killing Eros and Apollo, have fun. But the longer you wait the closer to death your precious Bill gets. **

_Precious Bill? You've got to be joking. _

**Also, now your, whatever that blonde vampire is to you, is such a lovely creature and will soon be mine. Sookie as you obviously know now, is also ours to get any of them back, and only one may be yours. Come by yourself to us. You'll be able to find us. And bring back Eros and Apollo. In one piece. **

**~FotS**

"Those asses." She grumbled and tucked the letter into her shirt again.

"Here's your water." Jason said handing her a glass. She sipped some of it and then set it on the table.

"All I know is it was the Fellowship, they have Pam, Sookie, and Bill. They think Bill is my lover." She said this with more disgust then she intended, "and apparently he's almost dead."

"What about Sookie?"

"Im going to tell you this don't tell anyone. Especially not my dad. Im going to get her back. I hope. They say I can only bring one back. I want to bring Sookie back, I'm going to bring Sookie back." She lied.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I have to go alone."

"You're in no condition-."

"I'll get some blood. The suns going down, take me to Fangtasia." She demanded, "Now." Jason glowered at her, "I'll just steal your truck."

"Fine." He caved and helped Massacre out to his truck and drove toward Fangtasia.

"I'll bring your sister back. Now leave." She said and closed his door; she moved to sit down on the porch next to the door and waited for the sun to set. The bouncer was the first to show up, he grinned wildly at Massacre and let her in with him.

"Nobody's really supposed to be in now." He blushed.

"Don't worry I wont tell. Come here." She grinned and beckoned him over. He agreed immediately and walked over to him, "please don't scream to much." She grinned and gently bit into his neck.

"Oh, what, why.." the guy trailed off and slumped forward as she drank.

"I wasn't here." She handed him a bottle of blood and helped him sit up, then walked outside. When the humans started lining up she followed them in. she spent an hour drink blood, synthetic, vampire and human. Her cuts were now scars, but she was healed enough to be able to go on the hunt.

She was sneaking out the door when Eric's voice boomed through the bar, "MASSACRE RAMPAGE FREEZE!"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly turning to face him.

"Where is my bonded?"

"I wouldn't know. Can I buy some clothes?" she asked looking down at the tattered sheets she was using for clothes.

"No, I will give you them." Now she was standing in front of his throne. Everyone was watching. Most of the humans were staring in awe some whispering weird things like, 'who is she?' or 'whys she so special?' or 'why wont he look at me like that? Im prettier.' But none of them spoke loud enough for Eric to hear.

Eric lead Massacre toward the gift shop she picked out a shirt and a skirt, no shorts, and then went to change, "thank you. I will be back."

Eric grabbed her arm, "you know where she is?"

"She will be dead by the time I get to her if you don't let me leave." Massacre said.

"I will-."

"You can't come now please let go." He only tightened his grip, "Let go of me."

"Mass-."

"NOW!" she screamed.

He dropped her arm, "If she is harmed you will be punished."

"Who said I was bringing her back." She said and walked out leaving behind a very pissed off Viking vampire. He didn't follow her though.

She got back to her house, Derik was watching Fagan intently and only looked up briefly when she entered, "Get him in my car." She demanded and went upstairs to get Apollo; she dragged him down stairs and into her car as well. Derik had tied Eros up in the backseat and was waiting for her. She put Apollo in the passenger seat and faced Derik.

"Be careful Mistress."

"I'm always careful aren't I?" he chuckled lightly, "Goodbye." She got into her car and drove off calling back, "_**I release you Derik.**_"

She pulled up to the ancient house and looked up, "Is this it?" Fagan gave a brief nod. She sighed and got out, she yanked Apollo up and tied him to Fagan apologetically and pushed them into the house.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Of course Bianca. So how'd you get roped in?" she asked conversationally.

"My son." She said, "He remains alive, I work. Come on." Massacre followed her stringing the two along. Bianca knocked twice on a door and then opened it. Inside were four people tied to chairs, Bill, whos hair was ragged, he looked like hell and smelled like shit. Pam whose hair was tossed every which blood matted in it slumped over, Sookie who didn't look that bad and another man who was probably Eros. He had long red hair, which probably had blood in it; he was tall, like Eric's height, slumped over, tan and unconscious.

"My baby! What did you do to him you asshole?" Apollo screamed.

"Massacre?" Sookie mumbled looking up, Massacre looked away.

"Ah, Many Child?" a voice called.

"What?" she snapped.

"Release Fagan." Massacre took nail and slashed through the rope. Fagan walked over to kneel next to the man, "So you got my letter?" she nodded, "Good. Now as you know you can only take one."

"What do I have to do to take one?"

"Nothing just take them."

"I want all of them."

"No."

"I'll do whatever you want." Massacre said.

"We will give you two if you stay with us."

"Deal, but they get delivered back to Eric, and I want proof."

"Pick two." He said. She looked around who were the most hopeless?

_Sookie?_

_Yes?_

_Are you okay?_

_Mhm._

She couldn't decide. Bill was almost dead, he was going, "Bill and..."

_**Who does she pick?**_

_**Review to find out?**_

_**I think you should.**_

_**~W.M.S**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well I know this isn't like my other stories, but I like it. I decided I needed some more drama. Well I hope it isn't that bad, im not that good a fight scenes. **_

_Oh god I don't know. I cant leave Pam, but Sookie cant fight…I.. "_Pam." She decided, damn she was going to owe Sookie big time.

"Alright, Bianca tie her up and take her with you she won't fight." _Sorry Sookie I will save you._

"Another thing. Don't hurt the other two. Or I won't cooperate." He nodded, "Understood. Bianca take them to Fangtasia with Massacre and bring her back." She nodded and grabbed the three. Pam regained consciousness right before they got to Fangtasia.

"Massacre?"

"Shut up." Massacre mumbled. Pam looked down as the car came to a stop; Bianca shoved Bill out the door followed by Pam, honked twice and drove away.

"Goodnight." Bianca said and stabbed Massacre with something.

--

Massacre blinked a few times and lifted her head up, she was chained to a wall "What do you want with me?" the fellowship guy was staring at her.

"Kill him." He said pointing at Fagan, "or he'll kill you." Then he walked out. Massacre growled. She was chained to a wall and the vampire was already advancing on her. _Well this will be interesting. _

Fagan advanced on her quickly growling, she pulled at the chains, and they weren't that strong. She sighed; she wasn't giving them what they wanted. She sat there quietly and waited for Fagan to get to her. He got to her and was about to jam a stake into her, she jerked up her knees and shoved him forward, on reflex his hands shot out and he caught himself dropping the stake at his side. Massacre picked up the stake and jammed it into his chest.

"Ew." She sighed and looked down at the goo on her body.

"Well that wasn't interesting." He sighed and the dropped three people in the room "have a goodnight."

Sookie was dead asleep on the ground where he dropped her and so was Apollo, Eros however was wide awake and glaring daggers at Massacre, "what?" she snapped.

"You did that to _my boyfriend _im going to kill you."

"He started it." She said childishly, "but go ahead."

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I'm guessing your Eros."

"Very good." He said, "I'm going to unchain you, but if you touch my man again I will hurt you."

"I wont we're on equal sides now." She said honestly, "and I think Fagan did more damage to us then I did."

"What to you mean."

She pulled up the tank top, "he did that to both of us and cut his face. I would never do that. Ruining a beautiful face is something I wont ever do." Eros stared at her face and then shrugged and unchained her arms, "Thank you for unchaining me."

"Whatever." He sighed and slammed his head on the wall, "this man is driving me insane."

"You're bleeding." Massacre said. "Don't hurt yourself or Apollo's eternal scar is for nothing."

"What? Im not bleeding."

Massacre chuckled and crawled over to him placing her hand gently on his head and pulling it back, "see? Your blood." She grinned and lapped it off her hand, "Yummy." She smiled widely.

"I uh." He said blinking Massacre moved his head and licked the small wound on his head, "nnn." She smiled and kneeled next to him.

"All better."

"You are definitely a very interesting person."

"If I wasn't interesting I wouldn't be here." She grinned.

"Don't be so pigheaded."

"What is with everyone calling me a pigheaded person?" she pouted and almost crossed her arms over her chest until she remembered about the goo all over her body.

"Can I at least get a change of clothes? I did what you asked!"

"Nope." A speaker replied. She growled at it and slumped back against the wall.

"I need something to do." She whined slamming her head on the wall, then suddenly on something that crunched.

"OW!" Eros yelled.

"Oh my goddess! Im so sorry!" she said taking his hand. She looked it over a few times, "I think it was your wrist."

"Yeah that's what hurts." He said softly. Massacre looked around and the down at her shirt, she yanked it off and ripped off the clean part before wrapping his wrist with it.

"Sorry, I have a hard head. You shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah I know. I should have let you do that till you put a hole in the wall."

"Hmm that's a good idea." She said he pushed her back.

"No."

"I wasn't _really _going to do it."

"Yes you were."

"So what if I was." She asked.

"I don't want the only other conscious person in here; knocking herself unconscious then I'll get bored."

"Aww poor baby," Massacre joked, "Not like I'd knock myself out anyways."

"Pighead."

"Shit face."

"Dumb ass."

"Dick head."

He grinned at her and looked over at the other two sleeping people, Apollo who looked like a little kid, curled up in a ball his arms wrapped around his knees, and Sookie who was passed out in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

"I think we should make them more comfortable."

"Yeah." Massacre got up and carefully picked Sookie up, she re-adjusted her top so it wasn't messed up to much and moved her away from the door.

"Here put this under her head." He handed Massacre his shirt and she carefully tucked it under her head then sat down next to her, Eros had moved Apollo next to him, his head rested on his lap now.

_Eros?_

_Ah, I should have guessed you'd be a telepath._

_But of course._

_What else are you?_

_Many things. _

_Vague much?_

_Im sure you can figure out what I am._

_Hmm, well vampire._

_Why?_

_My blood._

_Anything could do that._

_Nothing but a vampire could heal it._

_Okay so yea im a vampire._

_Hmm I cant tell what else but I will._

"N-no." Massacre looked down, Sookie was dreaming still, whimpering in her sleep. She scooped her up and held in rubbing her back soothingly.

_So you know her?_

_Yeah, she's a friend of a friend. I was staying with her for awhile._

_She's pretty. Bonded to a vampire?_

_Yeah she is. _Massacre softly hummed some song that was to low to make out. Eros watched as the soft humming caused Sookie to calm almost instantly and almost melt into peace.

"You're good at that."

"Im old just something I picked up." Sookie's heart seemed to slow down it almost sounded double.

Massacre shook her head and closed her eyes briefly, "I'm so tired I need to get out of here."

"Just go to sleep. I'll keep you safe. Enyo." He smiled at her kindly.

"If I have even one scratch on me when I wake up you'll have scars to match your lovers." She said and slumped down asleep.

--

"Enyo, Enyo!"

"Piss off." She muttered and then jerked awake, "Why are you so close?" Apollo was right in front of her his nose mere inches from heres.

"To make you wake up." He smiled, "thank you for taking care of Eros, I'm going to kill the guy who hurt his wrist!"

"Okay, your welcome back away from me." Sookie was still asleep curled up in her arms, "How long was I asleep Eros?"

"I dunno, maybe 5 hours." He shrugged.

"Good answer." She looked down at Sookie, _you really need to wake up Darling._

_I'm awake, I just cant move._

_Why?_

_Drugs._

Massacre frowned, "what did you jerks give her?"

"Just a mild sedative." The speaker replied.

"When will it where off?"

"Soon. An Hour. A Day. Never. Who knows."

"Someone needs to wake her up _now._"

"Yeah 'cuz you're just so scary."

"She's human! Why would you kill her?"

"She's a fang banger! We don't like anyone who associates with _vampires._"

"Fix her."

"Nope." And the speaker clicked off.

An hour later it clicked back on, "So, many child, you have a chance to get out."

"Before you give me that, why the hell do you want me?"

"We want you to annihilate the vampire race, along with the rest of you freaks, and then kill your self."

"Why would you ever think I'd agree to it?"

"We didn't. Anyways, if you want to get out all you have to do is kill those gods, and the fangbanger."

"Go fuck yourself." She hissed.

_**Review please with Eric ontop?**_

_**~W.M.S**_


	9. Chapter 9

**There is a few parts where everyones thinking and such soo**

_**Eros**_

_**Apollo**_

_Sookie_

_Massacre_

**That's how it works.**

"I don't think I've been this bored in forever." Massacre complained. Eros had finally fallen asleep and now it was just her and Apollo staring at each other boredly, occasionally one of them made a weird face.

"I second that." Apollo said.

They were silent for a few minutes before Massacre found something to say, "So how exactly did the Fellowship over throw you two?"

Apollo blushed, "I-uh it was our anniversary."

"Those jerks." She muttered. Sookie shifted a little in her lap. It was a relief she'd been moving more and more in the past few hours the drugs were wearing off.

_So, how are we going to get out of here?_

_**I was hoping you would know. **_

_Well Eros ruined my plan. _

_**How?**_

_**She was going to bang her head on the wall till it broke**__. _Eros was awake now.

_It would work!_

_**No.**_

_Well I could always break through the door, but I haven't had enough blood lately. _She looked down quickly as Sookie shook violently.

Sookie rolled over, "Ah! You're awake!" Massacre smiled hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I feel so hyper."

_**Welcome to the land of the living. Im Eros.**_

_Nice to meet you I'm Sookie__. _

_**So, how would you be able to smash through the wall?**_

_Well I can turn into a big cat, but I don't have the strength to bust through it. _

_**You can have some of my blood**__**.**_

_Hmm, but we'll need a plan. _

_**Well all we need to do is get out the rest will come on its own.**_

_Alright. _Massacre moved Sookie away and crawled over to Apollo, "You sure?"

"Yep." He tilted his head sideways, "Go ahead. I have a date." Massacre smiled and carefully bit into his neck. _Mmm yum. _

"Hey what are you doing?" the speaker barked. Massacre ignored it and continued to drink down the blood.

She stopped and smiled, "back up kiddies. Eros make sure Sookie gets out."

The air around her began to shimmer and she began to change, her skin became fur and she doubled in size. Her hands turned to paws with wicked claws, when the shimmering stopped they were left with a blonde huge cat.

"Whoa, what are you like 200 pounds." The cat snorted and then backed up before taking a running lunge at the door, it collapsed under her weight instantly. This worried her so she carefully looked around.

_Sookie get on my back and hang on. _The waitress nodded and got on quickly. Eros and Apollo followed behind her, she carefully and slowly edged around the corner, the scent of blood drifted around the corner and she stuck her head around the wall.

The main entrance was filled with fighting people, the scent of blood filled the air, smoke mixed with gun shots and screaming. Growling and howling, _Apollo, get her out._

The god grabbed Sookie around the waist and jumped out the nearest window Eros stayed by her side, _Leave._

"Nah im okay Lets go." He said and stepped into the chaos. Massacre followed right behind him.

"Massacre? Where's Sookie?" Eric growled.

_Someone took her to safety don't worry. _She answered and looked around. Pretty much every human was on the ground almost dead. She saw no point in fighting.

"AK! Get off me you vermin!" Massacre's head snapped to the side, Pam was being pinned down by a huge fellowship member a stake at her heart. She had one shot to make it. She prepared herself and then launched toward the man and shoved him off of Pam landing on his neck almost crushing his windpipe.

"Don't touch _my _girl." She growled as she shifted back to watch the life die out of the man.

"Massacre." She spun around and crawled over to Pam, "Your naked." She said in a disapproving voice, "Shift back."

Massacre smiled and did as Pam said. Then Pam climbed on her back and then ran toward Eric, Pam picked him up and plopped him on Massacre's back along with Eros.

"Oi!"

"Shut up." Pam growled as the crashed though the window.

--

"Where are they? Gods and Goddesses I hope they aren't hurt." Apollo panicked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sookie said, "There probably fighting or-Duck!" she yelled tackling the god behind the tree as something crashed out the window. It landed with a thud next to the tree.

"Lover?"

"Eric!" Sookie yelped and jumped from behind the tree and into his arms. He scooped her up and held her close to himself.

"EROS!" Apollo yelled and scooped him off of Massacre's back. The tired were-cat collapsed on the ground tiredly and shifted back, "Give her your shirt."

Eros sighed and pulled his shirt off and handed it to Pam who picked Massacre up and tugged it on over her head, "Pam were all going to head back, can you walk back with Massacre?"

"Yeah, Go ahead and take my car Eros." Pam said tossing him the keys, "I'll take Massacre's car."

"Oh I thought she was captured." Eric said confusion written on his face.

"We'll explain what happened to you later. I have an anniversary dinner to continue." Apollo said pulling Eros off with him. Eric shook his head and carried Sookie toward his car; they had some catching up to do.

Pam carefully helped Massacre to her feet. She avoided looking Massacre in the eye, "Pam, baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry." She said looking down and away from her.

"You're forgiven." Massacre said pulling her head up and kissing her softly, "Just don't get captured again."

"I-did you mean what you said?"

"You mean about nobody touching _my _girl?" Pam nodded, "Yes. If anyone touches you again I'll stake them. Vampire or not. Now take me home. Im tired."

"I will." Pam said and scooped her up, set her in the passenger seat and drove off toward the house.

--

"Sookie, I'm sorry I didn't come save you, I wanted to but I don't know. Something was stopping me I'm sorry." Eric said stroking the curve of her back lovingly.

"Mmm, don't worry. You're forgiven." Sookie mumbled pressing closer to her Viking.

"I love you Sookie, forever."

"I love you too Eric, forever." She said before falling into a peaceful sleep all of her previous hyper-ness had been worked off by Eric.

--

**Next chapter is the last like I said bad at fighting-y things so yeah.**

**Hopefully this chapter is better then the last.**

**Review please? I would really appreciate feedback**

**~W.M.S**


	10. Chapter 10

The next night Fangtasia was closed and Massacre, Pam, Eric, Eros, Apollo, and Sookie were all sitting around at table, Massacre was half asleep leaning on Pam. Eros and Apollo were both wide awake and smiling and grinning wickedly, Eric was completely bored and Sookie and Pam were both staring at everyone else.

"Okay someone tell me what's going on." Eric finally said, "Why did Massacre go there by herself?"

"They said I could save someone if I came, and brought the fake Eros and Apollo with me. I somehow got two people, and I agreed to cooperate."

"Why'd you pick Bill?"

"'Cuz he was almost dead, besides Sookie's a big girl." Eric glowered at her, "So how is Bill?"

"I'm alright." A side voice said.

"Thank you for saving my baby Massacre!" Molly screamed and threw herself at Massacre who winced and howled in pain. Pam Grabbed the back of Molly's jacket and threw her across the room.

"Pam keep your hands off my bonded."

"Tell you bonded to keep her hands off _my bonded._"

"I shoulda let him die." Massacre whimpered as she tried to stand and fell back down. Pam quickly and carefully helped her up and into her lap.

"Alright well, were going to get going, I have a lot of things to do at Fangtasia. Massacre your house is being re-cleaned. Do not mess it up again or I will hurt you."

Massacre managed to grin at her father before resting her head back on Pam's shoulder, "Eros and I will be leaving. I have left ways to contact us; we owe you big time, thank you very much Enyo."

"Your welcome Apollo." He nodded and walked toward the door.

Eros bent down next to Massacre, "May your wounds heal quickly. Good luck in life kid." He kissed the top of her head. The two glowed momentarily and then Eros straightened up. He took Apollo's hand and they walked out the door disappearing into the night.

Eric followed behind, "come on Pam." She nodded and laid Massacre on the couch, kissed her softly and followed Eric out.

"Sookie tomorrow we have to go see your brother."

"Okay, good night Massacre."

_**And so ends another story in the Dealing with Massacre Series. **_

_**I'm thinking about doing another, definitely won't be like this one at all. **_

_**Well review let me know what you think please and thank you**_

_**~W.M.S**_


End file.
